


We've Something They'll Never Have

by isitandwonder



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fisting, M/M, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: What it says on the lid: Armie fisting Timmy for the first time. Just a little pwp...Usual RPF disclaimer: I don't know these people, this is a work of ficiton, nothing featured in this story happened for real.





	We've Something They'll Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partly prompted by the discovery of Armie's wrist tattoo while he was on Ellen, and partly provoked by folks spewing hate in the Armie x Timmy tag on tumblr ('Stop shipping two real people, you straight freak!')  
> I wrote this in defiance.  
> The title is taken from Hand in Glove by The Smiths.

When Armie clenches his fist deep inside Timmy’s body, the sound his lover makes is almost inhumane, a deep, guttural moan that resonates in the loaded silence of the hotel room. Armie stares down at where their two bodies are joined in the most intimate way, his right wrist hugged by Timmy’s stretched rim, his tattoo just visible above the hem of the blue nitrile glove now as he rotates his hand, turning the soft inner side up.

His tanned arm is glistening with remnants of lube. The white grease has his blond hair stick to his skin. Yet he knows that you can’t use enough slick for this, especially when it’s your first time. 

He moves his hand again, just a little, daring to reach a bit deeper, and Timmy almost arches off the bed.

He’s so beautiful like this, trusting, open, vulnerable. It had actually been his idea – god knows where the kids these days got their inspiration from? But Armie’s not the one to complain if they are to try out some more adventurous techniques. 

First, Timmy had asked him to be tied up properly. Not just hand and feet bound to the bedposts. He’d shown Armie some intricate Shibari arrangements that had looked stunning but might have been too much for their first time doing this. Fisting was a powerful sensation, and the experience could be overwhelming enough on its own without being trapped in a net of artfully knotted rope.

So Armie had decided on something both effective and not too complicated, in case he needed to quickly abort the session: Timmy’s thighs and calves were spread and bound together with white hemp rope, pulled up to his chest. The rope then had been wound around each of his upper arms, placed at his sides, leaving his body both accessible and secured in place without being too uncomfortable, his hands being free for example.

By now, Timmy’s fists are knotted in the sheets beneath him, knuckles white. He had needed loads of lavish preparation, being rather new to all these practices they are engaging in lately. He’s just so fucking tight.

Timmy had been hard from just being tied up – god, how Armie envied the stamina of youth sometimes! – and had started to leak and twitch when Armie had first started to gently lick him. The noises he made while Armie’s tongue first circled his hole before pushing tenderly in had been enough to put a very wicked grin on Armie’s face, which he rubbed between Timmy’s cheeks.

After his tongue had slicked Timmy’s entrance up nicely, Armie carefully entered him with one finger at a time. First, Timmy had protested, asking for more, but those demands had morphed into pleas and then into soft whimpers as Armie had added one finger and then another. With three fingers inside, Timmy had gasped both with shock and pleasure. They’d never gone further before.

By the time Armie pushed in a fourth finger, both were panting hard. Timmy’s body was by now flushed a delicate crimson down to his navel, glistening with sweat. Armie moved very gently inside him, watching as his tender pink rim stretched unbelievably tight around his long, bold fingers covered with a latex glove. It was mesmerising. It was mind-blowing. 

When he could easily push inside up to his third knuckles, Armie finally brought his thumb up to press against Timmy’s sphincter. 

“You are doing so well.” He whispered and Timmy moaned, beyond words, drowning in pleasure. His erection had flagged a little but was now rapidly growing back to full mast, his flushed cock pulsing against his concave stomach in a nest of dark-brown curls sprinkled with rivulets of clear precome.

Armie used his left hand to smear even more grease onto his right hand and Timmy’s twitching hole before very gently yet insistently pressing the tip of his thumb inside.  


Timmy literally yelped.

“Keep breathing!” Armie told him as he pushed steadily deeper. “God, I’m inside you with all five fingers. It’s amazing. You’re amazing.” He stared to caress Timmy’s arse cheek with his free hand, massaging the taut flesh.

They both knew that the hardest part was still to come.

“Please…” Timmy sighed after a moment, his voice high and raw at the same time.

Armie twisted his fingers slightly, turning left and right a few times, his movements growing bolder when he heard Timmy groan with lust.

“Good?” He asked.

“Nghhhh.” Timmy answered, a thick droplet of precome welling up from his slit. Armie bowed down to taste it, which had Timmy’s whole body spasming in arousal. As Armie continued to lap at Timmy’s cock head with tiny kitten licks, the lean body beneath him started to undulate, pressing down against his hand more and more insistently.

“Fuck… come on, do it! I won’t break.” Timmy whined, but Armie wouldn’t be rushed. If they didn’t do this properly, it could be very dangerous.

“Stop being so fucking pushy.” He mumbled against Timmy’s skin, his breath ghosting over his swollen, wet cock head. Timmy bit his lip and let him continue at his excruciatingly slow pace.

Armie had just shed his sweater when they’d started. He was still in a tight t-shirt and tailored trousers, yet those were getting too tight by the minute. But the contrast between Timmy’s exposed body and his still decent attire while he had five fingers up his lovers arse was something that turned Armie almost as much on as what they were actually doing.

Eventually, he leaned back on his heels. He had placed Timmy at the edge of the mattress, so he could kneel in front of him with an unrestricted view of his beautiful hole and good leverage. Armie just took a second to watch Timmy’s rim twitch around his fingers before he mercilessly pressed forward.

Despite all the prep and lubrication, Timmy let out a high-pitched scream as Armie’s knuckles breached him before his body became entirely boneless. Incoherent mutterings alternated with sighs and moans while his had lolled from side to side.

“I’m inside you.” Armie whispered, starring down in wonder.

Then he very slowly opened up his clenched fist inside Timmy.

After what seemed like an eternity, he’s now moving freely inside Timmy’s body. As his tattoo is swallowed by Timmy’s arse, he licks his lips, feeling hot all over. He knows he shouldn’t go deeper, the glove could slip off – which would demand a very embarrassing trip to A&E – but he simply has to feel Timmy’s soft, slippery rim wrapped around his skin. He can’t push much deeper inside him today anyway – not at the first time. But his mind supplies images of his Timmy on all fours, moaning like a whore with Armie’s arm elbow-deep inside him… let a man dream.

A sharp cry from Timmy brings him back.

“You alright?” He asks, worrying that he might have hurt his lover.

“Please… I need… please, touch me…” Timmy whimpers, and suddenly Armie wants nothing more than see him come.

He wraps his free hand around Timmy’s hard cock and it only needs a few deft strokes to make him shoot come up to his chin and all over his belly and chest. His hole clenches and flutters around Armie’s wrist, and that is finally too much to take.

He barely gets his cock out – almost coming in his pants like a teenager – before he spurts between Timmy’s spread cheeks, coating his own arm and Timmy’s stretched anus in glistening white come. He even might have shouted Timmy’s name, but he can’t be sure.

Afterwards, it takes a while, some careful manoeuvring and reassuring words to extract his hand from Timmy’s arse. The obscene slurping noise his hole makes as Armie’s fingers are pulled free sets them both giggling. When he unties Timmy’s limbs, he caresses the gorgeous rope marks visible on his lean arms and long legs before kissing Timmy’s soft, open mouth.

They desperately need a shower, covered in sweat, lube and come as they are, but just now, what they need even more is feeling each other close, sharing sweet kisses and whispered love confessions.

Timmy will have a hard time sitting on Ellen’s sofa, that much Armie is sure off.


End file.
